


Glitter and Crimson

by jango_fettish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Explicit Language, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, how many times can i use the word cock, sex in a closet, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jango_fettish/pseuds/jango_fettish
Summary: Amara Valeii, granddaughter of the Queen of Kiadii, has some fun with a certain Commander of the Coruscant Guard in a coat closet.
Relationships: Commander Thorn/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	Glitter and Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I am not comfortable writing second person perspective (aka Reader Insert) hence why it is in third. However, I tried to make the female OC as descriptionless as possible. Please let me know if I missed something: I will fix it. I’ve also never written legit smut before so sorry??

Amara Valeii didn’t know why her father insisted she come to this silly little Gala. Surely there were better things she could be doing with her night— like not putting on a ball gown with a bodice pulled tight enough to constrict her breathing and make her breasts nearly spill out for the whole universe to see. 

But no, Amara was stuck in a waiting room wearing said dress, patiently waiting for her and her cousins to be called into the room. Such was her duty as a member of the royal family and one of the eldest granddaughters of the beloved Queen of Kiadii. Her family had graciously been invited to Coruscant— by the Chancellor himself no less— to celebrate the ever exciting 500th Anniversary of when Kiadii became a member of the Republic. Why her ancestors made it customary to hold this commemorative gala every 100 years since that day, she will never know. But Amara would like to strangle them for it. 

It wasn’t like Amara was that important in the grand scheme of things. She would never see the crown herself, being pushed so far back in the succession line due to her father’s tumultuous relationship with his own mother. 

It was almost a joke. Almost.

Amara still held a soft spot in the old woman’s heart. But, rules were rules, and Amara would stay a mere Lady of the Court until her last breath. One with a wretched nickname that she would neve escape, given to her by her grandmother when she came of age: the Flower of Kiadii.

And Amara was a flower: delicate and fair and modest. Or at least that is what she continued to let her dear grandmother believe. If only she knew the dark and lustful thoughts her precious Flower had alone at night. How she let one of the Generals of the Kiadii army, a man nearly twice her age, take her maidenhood when she turned 20. How she silently pleasured herself under soft sheets, holding one hand firmly over her mouth to stifle the noises that threatened to leak out her lips and paint the palace walls with her desires. 

Plus, Amara was allergic to flowers, so the name was rather ill fitting in her opinion.

Amara sat back on the loveseat in the far corner of the waiting room, while her cousins were busying themselves and the maids. She absentmindedly picked at the silver buttons on the tufted scroll armrests. The hideous green color of the velvet fabric clashed with the crimson organza material of her gown. The shade looked like emeralds ugly sister and little flecks of the material loosened and stuck to her bare arm. She let out a long sigh and rested her chin in her hand, letting her perfectly manicured fingers pat against her cheek, her other hand playing with the diamond necklace her mother gave her for tonight. She didn’t know how much longer she could stand waiting to be called into the main ballroom, accompanied by her escort. Amara rolled her eyes at the thought of her escort. 

Luchian Cordova was a fine choice for an escort. The son of one of the most wealthy stockbroker’s on Kiadii, Luchian was lusted after by every girl Amara had met. And he was handsome, she could admit, but he was rather dull. She also had an inkling that he was a distant relative and would rather not explore that relationship any further than hellos. Plus, it wasn’t her choice to have Luchian as an escort, let alone have an escort at all. It was her father’s. 

Amara huffed out a bored sigh and looked around the room for the umpteenth time. Her cousins were all fluttering about, ordering maids to fix the curls in their hair that were already near perfect or the makeup that they hadn’t smudged. Her eyes moved from her cousins to the person standing less than two feet to her left. 

Standing at attention was one of the six Coruscant Guards that were assigned to guard the room. She thought it was rather silly. No one in the room was important enough on Kiadii to warrant someone to target them. Maybe Amara’s eldest cousin, Marishka, would be a worthy-while target, as she was engaged to the son of the top gemstone seller planet side. But even then, six guards seemed overkill. 

“Are you having a fun time?” she asked him. 

The guard glanced over to her for a moment before looking back at attention, “Depends, do you want an honest answer or a lie, my lady?” 

His response caused Amara to smile widely. She thought he would ignore her totally. She leaned more on the armrest, not caring about the flecks of green that puffed up onto her bodice. She looked closely at his armor, recognizing the difference in style versus the other guards. 

“You’re a Commander, aren’t you?” 

She knew the answer already, but when he stiffly nodded his head, her smile grew. She knew the armor of a Commander very well, the way they stood differently than the other soldiers. It brought back memories, both good and painful. The kind that made her heart flutter and burn. Her nose and forehead scrunching together as she squinted to look at the maroon markings on his armor. 

“Well, Commander, I would like you to be honest with me.” 

This time, the Commander gave her his full attention, his body slightly shifting towards her, “No, I am not having a fun time.” 

His words were punctuated, as if he was personally burdened by talking to her. His body was tense. She could now see that his hand was rigid against the blaster on his side, as if he had been holding it there since he entered the room, which was nearly an hour ago.

“Well that makes two of us,” she said slumping back, “You can relax, you know? They probably don’t even notice you're here.” 

She pointed to her cousins, who were now speaking to each other in hushed tones, giggling about whatever they were saying.

“Need to be alert, my lady.”

“I am far from a lady,” she said, smiling wickedly at him, “Well, I am technically, you know...a Lady, but…. you know what? Forget it.” 

The Commander huffed, as if holding back a chuckle. Amara felt her heart flutter. She hadn’t heard a sound like that in a long time. She felt the heat rise to her face and quickly looked away to her fingernails, tempted to begin picking off the polish. She nervously pulled on the thin strap of her dress that was beginning to cut into the skin on her shoulder. Everything felt a size too small, like she was slowly filling with hot air like a balloon, ready to burst at any moment.

“Do you have a name, Commander?” 

“CC-”  
“No, not your number, your name.”

The Commander didn’t answer her, but Amara could see his body tense up in shock. He recovered quickly, his body finally relaxing all the way, his hand no longer resting on his gun. She wondered how many people had asked him for his name. 

Before he could answer, Amara was assaulted by the pink taffeta of Marishka’s gown.

“Cousin,” Marishka began, gently grabbing Amara’s hands to pull her up. “We are being called in a few moments. Let’s go.” 

Amara looked to the Commander, who was back to silently standing at attention. She walked in front of him, standing closer to him than was appropriate for someone like her. She smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes. 

“I’ll see you inside, Commander. Maybe you’ll be able to tell me your name in there.” 

“Let’s go,” Marishka ordered, her voice irritated as she pulled Amara away from the Commander and towards the main ballroom entrance. 

“You’re going to get in trouble,” Marishka whispered to her. 

“Good,” Amara said, “Better than being bored to death.” 

********  
Amara had hopes that once they finally were introduced to the hundreds of guests that the night would actually start being enjoyable but she was far from correct. Luchian had almost caused her to fall asleep with his one sided conversation about Kiadii trade and what materials he thought were going to lose value in the Republic.  
It was all very boring. 

“Kiadii diamonds are actually doing very well this quarter, which was a surprise to my father and his partners,” Luchian said, his voice animated. Bless his heart. 

They stood just on the edge of the dance floor, Luchian failing to coax her for a dance. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to dance: the art of dance is something treasured on Kiadii. It's just that she didn’t want to dance with him. He might take the gesture to heart and think he actually had a chance at gaining Amara’s affection. But that ship sailed long ago for Amara and she feared she would never truly love someone again.

But that did not mean she still didn’t have any desires. Like a candle, that deep seeded hunger for something, for someone, flickered inside of her. Her own fingers couldn’t satiate her needs completely. She was ready for the flames to be ignited and take over her being.

“That’s all very fascinating,” Amara answered, her eyes scanning the room for a certain maroon pattern. 

The Commander had been the only one in months to make the inferno in her belly rise. She was beginning to lose faith, believing that he had been whisked away to perform other duties, until her eyes caught the familiar rigid stature of the Commander. He was standing by the bar located on the opposite side of the room in front of a vast wall of windows. More than enough space to put between herself and Luchian. 

Amara had almost missed him, the layers of fabric curtains that hung from the ceilings and large marble pillars acted as a shield. She straightened her back and clenched her thighs together as a dull ache settled in her cunt. Her underwear clung to her increasingly wet lips, the fabric rubbing gently against her clit. Amara let out a small gasp at the sensation. 

“Are you okay?” Luchian asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Everything’s alright,” she said, clearing her throat, “I’m just thirsty is all.” 

“Oh, well I’ll get you a drink.” 

“No!” she said rather sternly. Luchian looked at her, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly. Amara recovered, giving Luchian a dazzling smile, “I am perfectly capable of getting my own drink, thank you.” 

She began walking away, leaving Luchian stuttering to himself. She almost felt bad, but she knew he would soon find another woman to try to woo. 

As she made her way to her intended target, Amara felt that everyone was secretly looking at her. The distance was surprisingly farther than she expected and she stupidly decided to cut right through the dance floor, bumping into Marishka and her fiance. She shot them an apologetic look, knowing that if she didn’t hurry away, her cousin would verbally assault her for the action in front of everyone. She would deal with her later. 

When she finally got to the bar, Amara realized she had no plan on what she was going to do. It would look too suspicious to just approach the Commander and begin her attempt to seduce him. Was that what she even wanted to do? The way her pussy ached answered the question for her. 

She cleared her throat to get the bartender's attention, pulling a piece of hair that fell out of her updo behind her ear. 

“Just a glass of wine please,” she said. The bartender was quick and handed her a half filled glass silently.

She took a small sip of the wine, the sweet liquid coating her entire mouth. She peaked over to the Commander, trying to hide her gaze as she continued to drink the wine. The Commander was staring directly at her. Amara choked back on the drink, some of it dribbling out of her mouth and back into the glass. An old couple standing next to her gasped and stepped away from her. She probably was a sight to behold, red liquid dripping down her chin and onto her clavicle.

The bartender hurried over, offering her as many napkins as she could hold, “Is it not satisfactory, my lady?” 

“No no,” she reassured quickly, dabbing the droplets away, “it’s fine thank you.” 

Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment. She had to get control of herself again, but she could feel the Commander’s stare even through his helmet. The all too familiar fluttering in her stomach started again. She felt like she was a young girl again, feeling the dizzying unrest in her core for the first time. She scolded herself; it hadn’t been so long ago that she had those feelings, she was still in her 20s. 

And yet, since that horrible day— since he was taken from her— each passing day felt like an entire year, aging her. She would soon be ancient and turn to dust, free to drift off in the universe as if nothing ever happened. Amara would almost prefer that. It would be better than the constant reminder of when her heart was crushed to millions of tiny pieces, much of which she was still trying to find and puzzle back together.

Amara regained her composure and gave the bartender a hefty tip, hoping that the heavy coins she put in his palm would make him forget her. It seemed to work, as he turned his attention to the old couple. 

The Commander was still looking at her as she slowly sauntered over to where he was standing. She was pretending to be interested in looking out the window. His head moved with her, though his body stayed still. 

“You having fun?” the Commander asked, taking Amara by surprise. She was sure that she would have to coax some words out of him. 

“No,” she said, leaning against the pillar, her head turned to face the window. She swirled the wine around, “but I think that’ll change soon.” 

Amara could feel his eyes, see the small movement of his helmet moving down her body and then up again, landing on her face. Maybe she wouldn’t have to do much to seduce him, not that she minded. 

She looked over to him, taking another sip of the wine, “Do you want to have some fun, Commander? Or would you rather stay here and watch a bunch of rich people dance?” 

His hand twitched, and he looked away to the crowd of people back to her. No one was paying attention to them. They were too entrapped in their own little world, engorging on the food and drink provided to them, laughing too loudly and flaunting their glittering jewelry and riches. 

“What about your date?” Her body reacted to his answer and she could feel her wetness seep into underwear.

“What about him?” She raised her eyebrow, downing the rest of her drink. 

She pushed herself off the pillar and stepped next to the Commander. She put her hand on his shoulder, her fingers curling around his pauldron. She leaned up, standing on her toes, to bring her mouth closer to the side of his head. 

“I know what I want, Commander,” she said softly, “I want you to fuck me. Do you want to fuck me?” 

She leaned back down, her smile innocent and she batted her eyelashes at him. She loved the way his whole body seized at her words, the way his fists opened and closed, as if he was trying to control himself. She didn’t want him in control: she wanted him to be unhinged, to fuck away any thoughts she had. 

The Commander looked down at her. She wished she could see his face, see the way he was looking at her. But she knew that if she saw his eyes she would fade away. 

“There’s a coat closet in the hallway outside this room.” His voice was tight and he took a second to clear his throat. 

“Say no more,” Amara said with a smile, stepping away from the Commander, her nails scraping against the red paint on his pauldron. 

She placed the empty wine glass on the bar and made her way through the crowds to the exit. Amara could feel the Commander following her out, hear his heavy footsteps just a few feet away from her own. Her stomach began to swirl and with each step she took closer to their destination, she felt herself grow more excited. She hadn’t been fucked, let alone touched by a man, in longer than she cared to admit. 

As soon as they made it out of the room, Amara felt the Commander directly behind her, pressing his body to hers and quickening the pace they walked. They were lucky that the hallway was empty. He put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to the correct door, which was farther down the halls than she had realized. 

Good, she thought to herself.

The Commander reached around her to open the door, but she stopped him, twirling around to face him. She put her hand on top of his on the doorknob, holding it tightly so that he couldn’t twist.

“I have two rules,” she told him. 

“What?” he said, pressing her against the door. His large thigh slipped between her legs, applying a small bit of pleasure. Amara bit her lip—she was already so wet. She let out a shaky sigh as he applied a little more pleasure, clearly wanting her to hurry up.

“The helmet stays on.” 

“Why? Afraid you won’t like what’s underneath,” the Commander scoffed. 

“No, I’m afraid I’ll like it too much,” she admitted. 

He kept quiet, she couldn’t even hear him breathing. Had she offended him by saying that?

His free hand came up, gently cupping her cheek. He ran his finger on her lips, her lipstick smearing slightly onto his glove. The way she was looking up at him made him feel his heart rate pick up. She was trying so hard to keep a straight face. But he could recognize the sadness hidden behind her eyes. 

“What’s the second rule?” 

His voice was soft and Amara could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her clit throb. Her cunt wept and clenched around nothing. It was begging to be filled.

“You don’t ruin this dress,” her voice was as soft as his, “It was very expensive.” 

Amara twisted her hand, allowing them to open the door. The Commander’s hand slipped from her face to her throat, gently backing her into the closet before shutting and locking the door behind him.

The Commander was respectful of Amara’s rules, though he found it hard to not just rip her dress off. The material was everywhere and every time he went to undo the myriad of clasps on the back of her bodice, she slapped his hand away. 

“You want to do them up again?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

Her breasts swelled up, nearly coming out of the sweetheart neckline. The sight made his dick jump. He groaned, pressing his hand against his codpiece. She took it as a sign of him giving up. 

“I didn’t think so. Besides, I’m sure you’ll see them another time.”

The Commander ignored the way his heart beat faster at those words. He watched as she made herself comfortable on a makeshift seat, pulling the skirt of her dress up over her knees. The coat closet they were in must have also been a makeshift storage room. They were surrounded by fur coats, a few mops, and a few unsteady storage bins which Amara had chosen as her throne. 

“Take them off,” she ordered, head tilting to his gloved hands. The Commander did as he was told, forgetting his gloves as soon as they hit the floor.

The Commander approached her, running his hands up her bare thighs. Amara shivered. She relished the warmth of his skin against her, moaning softly as the rough pads of his fingers dug into her flesh, no doubt leaving small bruises behind with each grab. He pushed the skirt of her dress higher, giving him more skin to caress. 

The Commander wished he could take his helmet off. He wanted to taste her skin, see if she was as sweet as she smelled. He wanted his mouth to leave bruises and bite marks in their wake. But he knew the moment he would take it off, Amara would curl away and leave him incredibly hard and alone in the closet without a second thought. 

Amara opened her thighs wider, allowing him to step between. He pulled at her hips, bringing her lower half closer to his body. She opened her eyes to look at him and the Commander felt all the blood rush to his cock under her lustful gaze. Her hands reached for the codpiece, greedily trying to take it off. 

“I’d heard rumors,” she said, her voice sounding far away, “that the Kaminoan’s gave you clones enhancements for battle, but that it affected all aspects of your nature. Is that true, Commander?” 

The Commander knew what Amara was talking about and he could confirm that it was the truth. The Kaminoan’s had genetically altered and modified the original DNA of Jango Fett, enhancing certain aspects that the bounty hunter either lacked or did not have enough of. All for a more capable, more deadly soldier. They were above the average man in all things physical...including those sexual in nature.  
“Guess you’ll find out,” he responded gruffly, feeling a satisfying relief when she finally got the codpiece off.

It made a dull thud as it hit the ground. Amara wasted no time, sticking her dainty fingers into his blacks. The look of shock that melted onto her face nearly made the Commander come right there— wide eyes and an o-shaped mouth as she looked up at him, slowly pulling his hardened cock out. 

“Well you certainly are well endowed,” she whispered.

He had the biggest cock she had ever seen— long, hard and ready, the tip red and leaking. She wanted to put it in her mouth, to let it stay there for hours upon hours. 

She ran her thumb along the tip, coating it in a layer of pre-cum. The Commander shuddered and buckled forward slightly resting his hands on the boxes she sat on to keep balance, trapping her between his body. She slowly brought her fingers up, putting them into her mouth with a satisfied hum. 

He tasted delicious. 

“Are you done with your scientific theories?” the Commander asked, his voice raspy. 

“Very much so,” she said, running her hand up his shaft. It elicited a low groan from deep within the Commander. 

She could feel herself seeping onto the bin under her, her thighs sticky and slick. The Commander seemed to notice this too. His hands gripped the lacey material of her underwear and Amara quickly shifted her hips, letting him tear them down her legs 

His fingers found her aching cunt immediately, covering them with her slick wetness. Amara moaned quietly, burying her head into his shoulder pauldron, the plastic alloy material cool against her cheek.

“Don’t get shy on me now,” the Commander purred, swiping his thumb ghosting against her clit.

Her hips bucked up, the upper half of her body catapulting into him. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. He moved his thumb in small circles over the sensitive bud. Amara’s breathing got heavier and small moans escaped her mouth. 

He slowly inserted one of his long fingers inside of her. She gasped, her head lulling to the side to look up at his helmeted head. She could see the sliver of skin from where his helmet and his blacks met. She felt the urge to take his helmet off, but she resisted. She didn’t want to potentially ruin this.

Every pump of his finger inside her, every swipe at her clit, drove Amara closer and closer to the edge. Her fingers scraped at his chest plate, her soft moans and mewls echoing in his helmet, like a sweet melody that he would never grow tired of. His finger curled up into her, hitting a particularly wonderful spot. 

“Oh fuck,” she whispered, “oh fuck yes, right there.” 

The Commander hummed in response and did it again. Her pussy clenched around his finger, her juices flowing out and coating his hand. The noises that flowed past her lips encouraged him to continue. But he wanted to feel her turn into a pretty mess around his cock when she finally came undone.

Amara cried out when his hand left her— she was so close. She blindly reached for them again, needing the release that was bubbling away. But he swatted them away.

“Quit your whining,” he ordered, his words jumping straight to her cunt. 

She sat back and watched the Commander run his hand along his cock, pumping it a few times and coating it in her slick. 

“Yes, sir,” she said, trying to sound sarcastic. She failed: the words came out breathy and alluring. It made the Commander’s cock twitch, his hand faltering slightly around his shaft as he sucked in a breath.

He gripped her chin with his other hand, forcing her to look down at the small space between them, “I want you to watch.” 

She nodded quickly, her eyes glued to the Commander’s heavy cock. She licked her lips as he guided it forward, his tip slipping in her velvety cunt with ease. He groaned— he was hardly inside but he could feel how soft and warm and tight she was. 

Her head tipped to her shoulder, a low moan running out of her throat as he continued to inch his way into her.

The Commander let out a shaky breath as his cock fully submerged into her fluttering pussy, his pelvis flush with hers. He nearly stopped breathing from how tight she felt, his dick throbbing inside of her. He stayed like this for a moment, letting her grow used to his size. 

She shuddered and shifted her thighs wider for him. When she finally looked at him, eyes hazy with a dumb smile on her face, the Commander began moving, his hips thrusting into her at a brutal pace. 

Amara’s mouth fell open, her head tilted back as her moans were pushed out of her lungs. The Commander slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her mewls. His hips stilled and she cried out in frustration.

“That pretty little mouth of yours is nothing but trouble,” he said darkly, “Can you keep quiet for once?” 

The last thing they needed was someone hearing her and walking in on them. 

Amara nodded her head fervently, “Y-yes, Commander.” 

The Commander groaned and removed his hand from her mouth. He began thrusting into her again. The sound of skin slapping on skin and the wet sound of her pussy around the Commander’s cock filled the room. 

He put his head to her shoulder, the sharp planes of his helmet cutting into her skin. His fingers dug into her hip, no doubt leaving behind bruises. 

Her pussy clenched around him, muscles tightening in her abdomen as she felt closer and closer to the edge. Amara did her best to keep her moans quiet, but every swipe of his thumb on her clit threatened that. He shifted his hips slightly and his cock hit a spot deep in her cunt that sent shockwaves through her entire system.

Her orgasm hit her like a strike of lightning— hard and fast and unyielding. Her vision was clouded by white hot pleasure that ripped through her entire body. Her skin tingled and she felt like her entire brain was liquid as her head filled with nothing but him and his cock. 

The Commander fucked her through it, the fervent pace of his hips never stilling. She cried out when his finger swiped at her clit, her hands shakily grabbing his to stop its movements against the oversensitive bud. Her juices washed around his cock, leaking out with each additional thrust he made. 

He finally slowed to a stop, feeling Amara’s pussy flutter around his cock. Her body slumped into his as she tried to catch her breath. She felt like she had just been forced to run a marathon. He held her twitching body to his and gently ran his fingers down her spine.

“Good girl,” he rasped. He was still hard inside of her and his cock twitched, aching for a release. 

“We’ll have to take care of that,” she whispered after a moment. She looked up at him with a hazy smile, “I’ll make you a deal. You can- you can take the helmet off, but I can’t see your face.”

“We don’t-we don’t have to. I can take care of this myself.” 

“But I want to. I want more.”

Her voice was soft and angelic and it made the Commander’s heart surge in his chest. He nodded, wanting nothing more than to take his blasted helmet off, to run his lips and teeth along her soft skin. 

He slowly pulled out of her with a groan. Amara shuddering as the cool air hit her wet pussy. 

The Commander helped her off the bins, the muscles in her legs shaky as her feet touched the ground. She pushed some fur coats out of the way and braced herself against the wall of the closet, resting her forehead lightly against the wood.

When he thought that she couldn’t see him, the Commander slowly lifted his helmet off his head. He blinked a few times, getting used to the light of the room. He placed it down on a bin and approached Amara quietly. 

He ran his hands down her back, savoring in the way her skin pebbled into small goosebumps. She let out a content sigh, her body relaxing into his touch. He pulled her hips back slightly, arching her back. The Commander fingers gripped the soft organza material of her dress as he lifted the material, revealing the forming bruises on her hips and the soft skin that was begging to be kissed. 

He knocked open her legs a little more, giving him a full view of her sweet little cunt, wetness coating her lips and thighs. He gave his cock a few pumps before poking his head at her entrance. 

Amara moaned softly, her pussy ready and weeping for more. She pushed her backside into him, resting her arms onto the wall in front of her for support. The Commander pressed inside of her, filling her swiftly. He moaned quietly as her warmth enveloped him again.

“K-Kriff...you’re so tight,” he said, his lips brushing against her shoulder. Her skin was soft as silk. He gave her skin a love bite. 

Her hips rolled back and she mewled as the Commander pulled his cock all the way out of her before slamming it back into her. She clawed at the walls as he began to pound into her, his pace hard and fast. The Commander growled and put his hands on her wrists, keeping her arms still above her head. She was entirely consumed by him, surrounded in his essence and loving every moment of it. 

Amara’s head rolled to the side and the Commander latched his lips to her neck, biting and sucking dark bruises on it. He claimed her. The thought made his cock twitch inside of her.

“Taking my cock so well,” the Commander groaned into her hairline, “Are you my good little cock slut?”

She babbled out an answer, unable to form words while his hips collided with her ass. She was a mess, tears pricking in the sides of her eyes. Her clit throbbed and begged for attention. 

The Commander shifted his hands, holding both of her wrists in one, while the other dug into her hair, pulling her head back further, “What was that, my lady, I didn’t hear you?”

“Oh gods,” she moaned, “y-yes, I am your cock slut!” 

“Would you let him do this to you?” the Commander growled, pushing her down more. The new position hit Amara deeper and she moaned out loudly. He was hitting parts of her she forgot she had. “Would you let him fuck you in a closet?” 

“No, only you. I only want your cock in me,” she said, hiccuping on her words. “P-please touch my clit, Commander”

“Touch it yourself,” he growled, releasing one of her wrists. His free hand dug into her backside, pulling at the soft globe of skin so that he could see his cock moving in and out of her.

Amara moved quickly, licking her finger pads before digging her hand between her thighs. She moaned breathlessly as she began rubbing circles on her clit. She could feel her release building quickly. 

“I-I’m close,” she whispered, her walls clenching. 

“I know, squeezing me so well,” the Commander choked out. His thrusts started to become sloppy, his cock throbbing and aching, ready to spill his seed inside her warmth. 

His hand circled around her hip, joining Amara’s on her clit. He pressed hard and she cried out, her body shaking as her orgasm rocked through her body for a second time.  
She clenched down hard on his cock, and he saw stars. He burst inside of her like an explosion, his seed painting her fluttering walls. 

The Commander rested his forehead between her shoulder blades, his fingers between her thighs intertwining with hers. He released her other hand to wrap his arm around her front. She was shaking, coming down from her high, and unable to stand on her own. He held her up, a tight grip on her hip and center. He felt himself soften inside of her. 

“Is my...is my dress okay?” she whispered between breaths. 

The Commander laughed and slowly pulled out of her, the mixture of their juices flowing out of her. Amara whined at the sudden emptiness she felt. He bent down, giving a forming bruise on her ass cheek a gentle kiss. She sighed out, her head lolling back a little. 

“It’s fine. Might be a little wrinkled,” he said, as he slowly pulled her underwear up her legs. “I...I don’t have anything to clean you up with.” 

“That’s fine,” she said, her voice sounding far away. “I want to feel you with every step I take on the dance floor.” 

Good. He didn’t want anyone else on her mind, especially her date. He pulled the skirt of her dress down, running his hand along the fabric, trying to straighten it.  
He stood up and tucked himself back into his blacks, putting the codpiece back in place. 

“Your...your helmet,” she whispered, “is it on?”

He grabbed his helmet, looking at the black v staring back at him. He could just not put it on, tell her that it was and then have her look at him. Have her see the face of the man that just came inside of her. But he knew it was wrong. He didn’t want to break her trust. So the Commander put it back on. 

“Yes,” he said when it was back in place. 

Amara turned around, giving the Commander a small smile. He watched as she aimlessly fixed her hair, her updo ruined by his hands. Truthfully, he thought it looked better. It wasn’t as rigid and perfect, with a few strands falling down to frame her flushed face. She was beautiful. 

His eyes moved to her neck, seeing the dark blues and purples blossoming under her skin. He did not think that part through in the moment.

“I, uh, I…” he began. 

“What?” she asked. 

The Commander stepped forward, his hand gently touching her neck, skimming over the sensitive area, “I may have ruined keeping this a secret.” 

“Oh,” Amara said, placing her hand on top of his. “Well I-I’m sure there’s something in here that I can borrow to cover it.” 

He nodded slowly, his hand moving up her neck and jaw, cupping her face. She leaned into his hand, savoring the warmth. 

“I never got your name, Commander,” she whispered. 

“Thorn,” he said, “My name is Thorn.”


End file.
